Puppy Love
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Zeus sends Killian back, but accidentally reincarnates him into the body of a puppy. Emma feels an immediate connection to the puppy, as Killian sets out to convince her it's really him.
**Title** : Puppy Love

 **Author** : Steph aka CaptainSwanLuver

 **Rating** : G

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

 **Characters** : Killian, Emma, Henry

 **Category** : Romance/Humor/Drama

 **Spoilers** : 5x21

 **Summary** : Zeus sends Killian back, but accidentally reincarnates him into the body of a puppy. Emma feels an immediate connection to the puppy, as Killian sets out to convince her it's really him.

 **Note** : So I've done the angsty/fluffy reunion fics. This idea popped into my head and I figured it was different and would be interesting to try to write. Plus, who doesn't love Killian Jones and puppies? Now, you can have them rolled into one. This is told from Killian's POV. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **…Puppy Love: Part 1/1...**

Nobody's perfect. Everyone makes mistakes, even gods. Even Zeus, the great ruler of Olympus.

It's not everyday that Zeus sends a soul back to Earth. So perhaps it shouldn't be surprising that instead of resurrecting me, he accidentally reincarnated me. Into the body of a puppy.

Of course, I didn't realize his mistake at first. I appear behind Emma at the cemetery, my heart racing at the sight of her. I didn't think I'd ever see her again.

"Swan," I call.

But I don't hear my own voice. Instead, I hear a bark. Emma spins around to face me, her gaze darting downward and a small smile pulling at her lips.

I know something is wrong then. She doesn't seem shocked to see me or overjoyed. It's as if she isn't seeing me at all. I lower my eyes and find myself staring at paws instead of feet.

"Bloody hell," I say, which emerges as another bark.

I'm a bloody dog. I finally come back to life and it's as a dog. A puppy, more precisely. A little Dachshund, from what I can gather.

This must be some kind of cosmic joke. It must be karma. I must be paying for all of my misdeeds by getting a second chance at life, just not the way I imagined.

Emma slowly walks over to me and kneels down in front me. She's so beautiful. I want to pull her into my arms and kiss her, but this would be rather difficult considering I am currently without arms and lips.

"Hi, little guy. Where did you come from?"

She reaches out to pet my head and I revel at feeling her touch again.

"You don't have a collar or any tags. Who do you belong to?"

You. I belong to you, Emma.

It comes out as a bark again and she laughs. I jump up then, my paws landing on her chest and knocking her backward. She ends up flat on her back as I stand atop her. Her eyes widen in surprise and she giggles, as I begin to lick her face.

It's not exactly the reunion I was hoping for, but it will have to do. Emma picks me up in her arms, pulling me off her. She sits up and holds my face up to hers, our eyes level. Her brow furrows for a moment as she stares into my eyes, as if there's something familiar in them.

It's me, Emma. It's Killian. I've come back to you.

But it's just more barking. She sets me down on the ground in front of her.

"You're a chatty thing, aren't you?" she says.

I've been told I have a way with words.

Emma stands then, brushing the wet grass and mud from her clothes as best she can. I see her eyes lift and look off into the distance. I follow her gaze. It's my grave she's staring at. I look back at her and watch as the tears fill her eyes again. I loathe seeing her in pain, watching her grieve for me, when I'm standing right in front of her.

I must make her see it's me. We have a connection that is unbreakable. We're true love and that never dies.

I step forward and open my mouth, my teeth taking hold of her boot. I attempt to drag her toward my gravestone.

She lets out a little chuckle. "What are you doing?"

I hear myself growl as I continue to try to tug her. When she doesn't budge, I decide to try another tactic. I turn around and run toward my grave.

"Where are you going?" she asks, but follows me.

She always follows me.

I stop in front of my grave and bark at my headstone. Emma comes to stand beside me, her expression growing solemn again, as tears begin to spill down her cheeks.

"His name was Killian Jones," she says softly. "He was the love of my life. My true love. But now he's gone. And I miss him so much."

I'm right here, damn it! I look up at her and begin to bark uncontrollably.

She sighs heavily. "What? What are you trying to tell me?"

I look at the pile of soil and notice my flask lying atop it. I walk over and attempt to pick the flask up with my mouth, but it's too big. Instead, I nose at it, pushing it forward until it's lying at her feet.

She laughs. "What? Do you have a weakness for rum too? You and Killian would have gotten along great."

I don't believe dogs sigh, but that's what I want to do. It know it's of no use then. I might as well have moved on to a better place because Emma will never know I came back to her.

But as I stare up at her, I realize that I still have been given a gift. I've been given the gift of time with Emma. I can watch over her, make sure she's okay. I can spend time with her. It won't be the same, but perhaps it's better than nothing.

Emma bends down beside me. "I better take you to the animal shelter. I don't want anything to happen to you, especially in this weather."

My eyes grow wide with panic and I shake my head.

"You're stubborn, too. Killian definitely would have liked you," she says with a laugh.

She reaches to pick me up, but I move out of her grasp. I begin to run as fast as my considerably shorter legs will take me. I couldn't have been reincarnated into a greyhound? No, I had to be reincarnated into a bloody dachshund. Emma doesn't even have to break a sweat to catch up with me. I wait for her to pick me up but she doesn't. She just follows me.

….

I make my way to the alley behind Granny's. I must get to Henry and I figure there's a good chance he's here. If there's one thing I know about children, it's that they adore puppies. The lad will never allow Emma to part with me once he lays his eyes upon me.

"I know what you want," Emma says. "You're hungry."

Come to think of it, I am rather famished.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

She goes inside and returns a few minutes later with a bowl of water and a plate. She places both in front of me. I ignore the water and sniff at the plate, my eyes widening in disgust. It's that revolting bologna they tried to force feed me in that brig in New York City.

"What's the matter? You don't like bologna? It's all Granny would give me. It's expiring tomorrow."

I kick the plate with my paw and it flips over. She laughs. "Definitely not a fan of bologna." Her smile fades and she says softly, "Neither was Killian."

I look up at her with my big, brown puppy dog eyes as she looks down at me.

It's me, Emma.

She shakes her head. "I'm afraid you'll just have to settle for regular dog food then. Come on, I'll get you some at the store before we go to the shelter."

I shake my head again and bark.

"Was that no?" she asks.

I bark again.

"You do have a mind of your own."

She bends down to pick me up, but, as luck would have it, the back door to Granny's swings open at the same moment. A busboy emerges with a bag of trash and I use the opportunity to dash out of her reach and dart inside.

"Wait! No! Stop!"

I run through the kitchen, weaving my way through a sea of legs. Granny spots me and her eyes flare.

"Get that mutt out of my kitchen!"

Wait a bloody minute. I'm no mutt. I bark my displeasure at her.

I manage to jump on a stool and then onto the window where they place the food that's ready to be served. My mouth waters when I see my favorite: a bacon cheeseburger with fries.

I bare my teeth, as I grip onto the burger and pull it from its bun. I then jump down from the window onto the counter. I carry the meat in my mouth as I run around the counter and stop in the middle of the dining area. I drop the patty onto the floor and attack the meat.

The animal in me takes over and I fail to notice all of my friends staring at me. I also fail to notice they're all dressed in black.

"Look at the weenie!" Grumpy says, pointing at me.

My head whips up then. Who are you calling weenie, dwarf?!

Again, it comes out as a bark, which is frustrating to no end. My clever wit is completely wasted in this body.

Emma finally arrives in the dining area, quickly deducing what has happened. Her father, mother, Regina, and Henry gather around me and this is when I notice they are dressed in black.

"I'm sorry," Emma says.

Regina's eyes narrow. "Did you let this little beast in?"

I take a step forward and grab hold of Regina's pant leg with my jaw. She attempts to shake me off, but she's no match for me.

"Let go of me!"

Emma reaches down and pries me off of Regina.

"Emma, what's going on?" David asks.

Regina places her hands on her hips. "Yes, I'd like to know why this flea bag is interrupting Robin's funeral reception."

My eyes widen in shock and I look up at Emma. Robin is dead. I realize now that Emma was standing in front of a casket when I arrived. I see the guilt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I found him in the cemetery after you left. He doesn't have a collar or tags. I was going to bring him to the animal shelter, but he ran here and managed to get in."

Snow steps forward and pets my head. "He's a cute little thing."

I always knew I liked her. I lick her hand.

Henry comes to pet me next. "Can we keep him, Mom?"

That's my boy. Good lad.

Emma sighs as she looks down at me. "Henry, he probably belongs to someone."

"We'll put up signs, but if no one claims him, then can we keep him?"

"Dogs are a lot of work," she says with little conviction.

"I'll take care of him," Henry replies.

Regina scoffs at that. "Said every kid who ever begged for a puppy."

I look up at Emma with the biggest puppy dog eyes I can manage. I lick her chin and she laughs.

And I know I've won her over. I'm just glad it didn't take as long as it did the first time.

"Okay," she relents. "If no one claims him, then we can keep him."

Henry throws his arms up. "Yes!"

I bark my joy.

…

I lead the way into the house Emma and I were meant to share. I suppose we still will.

"Henry, make a sign we can hang tomorrow and then look up dachshunds so we can find out a little about them," Emma instructs.

Henry takes out his talking phone and snaps a picture of me. Then he sits down at the computer box and starts typing. Within minutes, he prints out some signs. I jump up on the table to get a gander.

It's the first time I can see what I truly look like. I have chocolate brown fur and big, floppy ears. I wouldn't say I am devilishly handsome, but I'm undeniably adorable.

Henry types some more and then points at the screen. Emma comes to stand beside him, as she shoos me off the table. I stand by their feet.

"It says here dachshunds are good hunters and love to dig. They can be difficult to housebreak. They like to burrow under blankets and may whine if left alone. They have a persistent personality and are known for their devotion and loyalty to their owners. They can be stubborn and clever. They are courageous to the point of rashness. They will challenge a larger dog as if they do not know or care about their small size."

I jump up on the table again and nose at the screen. Emma stares at me, but doesn't shoo me off this time. The words they use to describe a dachshund could be used to describe me. Stubborn, clever, devoted, and loyal. Courageous to the point of rashness. And I always have challenged those who were not necessarily in my league. Perhaps there's a reason I was reincarnated into this particular breed.

"It's strange," Emma says softly.

"What is?" Henry asks, as he looks up at his mother.

She shakes her head. "Never mind. It's silly."

"Mom, come on. You can tell me."

Emma glances down at me and then sits beside Henry. "I don't know. There's just something about him that seems familiar. I looked into his eyes earlier and it was like we had met before." Her face reddens. "I told you it was silly."

Henry shakes his head. "It's not."

Emma nods. "And it was like he was trying to tell me something. He took me over to Killian's grave and started barking. I even made some jokes that he must like rum and is stubborn like he was. But then listening to that description. So much of it could have been describing Killian."

I step forward and rub my face against her hand. She smiles and scratches behind my ear.

Henry shrugs his shoulders. "I think it's natural to associate things with someone when you've lost them. You're grieving for Killian and then this dog shows up right by his grave. It might feel like he was sent here to console you. Animals can be a great source of comfort."

Emma reaches over and picks me up. She places me on her lap. "Were you sent to comfort me?"

I'm always here for you, Emma.

I lift my head and bump my nose against hers. She simply laughs.

…

"So I put a bunch of blankets on the foot of my bed. I figured he could sleep there," Henry says.

My eyes widen. I want to sleep in Emma's bed. I want to share the bed that was meant to be ours.

"Okay," she says. She picks me up and places a kiss on my head. I love the feel of her lips on me again, even though it's not the same. "Goodnight, little guy."

She hands me to Henry and then walks down the hall. I hear her door close. Henry brings me to his room and places me on the pile of blankets.

"Sweet dreams," he says, then turns off the light and climbs into bed.

I wait until I hear his breathing change and I'm sure he's asleep. Then I jump off the bed. Fortunately, Henry left the door open a crack and I am able to squeeze through it. I scamper down the hall to Emma's bedroom. Her door is closed. I press my oversized ear to the door and listen. I can hear her crying and it just about breaks my heart. I lift my paw to the door and begin to scratch at it. Nothing happens. I let out a little whine. Still nothing. I let out another, louder this time. Nothing. I do it again. This time it's loud enough that I am certain Henry heard it down the hall.

I press my ear to the door again and I can hear her padding across the room. The door swings open and Emma stands before me in nothing but a tank top and panties. Her eyes are red rimmed and her cheeks are stained with tears, but she is still breathtaking. She bends down to me.

"What's wrong? You don't want to sleep with Henry?"

I shake my head firmly and then walk between her legs into the room. She chuckles softly and closes the door behind me. She walks over to a chair in the corner and pats it.

"You can sleep here."

I shake my head.

She pulls a blanket off the back of the chair and places it on top of the cushion. "How's that? Better?"

I shake my head again.

"You sure do have a mind of your own," she says.

I bob my head and walk to the bed. My little legs make it difficult but I manage to get up onto the bed after a few attempts.

Emma laughs as she comes to sit beside me. "So you want to be with me tonight, huh?"

Tonight and every night. Always.

I nod my head, my ears flopping up and down.

"Okay, just for tonight," she says.

Emma settles onto one side of the bed and I notice that the other side is completely untouched. I realize that she has taken to sleeping on one side of the bed, perhaps imagining that I am beside her. And now I am.

She lays her head down on the pillow and I settle down next to her. She reaches out and strokes me from head to tail. I lean my head over and lift my mouth to lick at her forehead. It's the goodnight kiss I wish I could give her.

"Goodnight, puppy," she whispers.

Goodnight, love.

…

The following morning, Henry, Emma, and I set out to post my missing dog signs. Of course, they have no way of knowing this is a pointless endeavor.

I lead the way around Storybrooke.

"He certainly seems to know his way around town," Emma says.

We walk past Granny's, the library, the school, placing signs up on telephone poles as we go. It feels good to be back in the real Storybrooke. I detested that demented version in the Underworld. I like the familiarity of this place. Besides the Jolly Roger, it's the first place that's felt like home in centuries.

Soon, we run out of signs. Emma and Henry stop and are ready to head back but I refuse to budge.

"Come on, buddy, let's go," Henry says.

I shake my head and keep walking.

Emma sighs. "Definitely stubborn."

I lead them down to the docks, my eyes smiling at the water. My gaze moves to my ship. How I've missed it. I make a beeline for the Jolly Roger.

"Where are you going?" Emma asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Henry says. "He's going to Hook's ship."

I stop at the plank and nod for them to follow. Henry does, but Emma stands frozen to her spot. I see her swallow hard and shake her head.

"I can't," she whispers.

Henry comes back down and stands in front of her. "It might be good to go on Hook's ship, Mom. See his things. It might make you feel closer to him."

Emma blinks back tears. "It's too hard. I just…I look at this ship and I see him everywhere. I see him standing on the deck, I see him steering. I think of what it meant to him and how he gave it up to find me. He was always doing things like that. He was always putting me first and doing what was best for me. I wanted to do the same for him. I really did."

I watch as Henry pulls Emma into his arms, wishing I could be the one to comfort her. Wishing I could be the one to assure her I know she did everything in her power to save me.

"You did, Mom. You did everything you could and Hook knows that."

"I hope so," she whispers.

I do, Emma. I do.

I walk down the plank and come to stand before them. I stand on my hind legs and nose at Emma's hand. I wish I still had my lone hand so I could place it in hers and squeeze it.

She looks down at me and smiles. She inhales deeply and nods. "Okay, let's go."

I lead the way again and we walk onto the ship. The wind blows through my fur and for a moment I recall all the times I stood on the deck with the wind blowing through my hair. It's hard to believe I'll never again steer a ship. It was the only time I felt truly free and in control.

I look over at Emma and tears are streaming down her cheeks. Henry picks me up and all three of us make our way down below deck to my captain's quarters.

Henry places me back down. I watch as Emma roams around the room, her hands gliding across my things. She stops at my wardrobe and opens it. Inside, she finds my leather coats and vests. My shirts and pants. She brings her hand up and runs it along them lovingly, perhaps imagining the moments we spent together while I was dressed in them. She sucks in a breath and closes the door.

She then moves to a shelf and finds my cutlass. She trails her hand across the metal. I walk over and jump up on a desk that sits below the shelf. Then I jump up on the shelf and sit beside the cutlass. I bark at it and look at her. I then place my paw over her hand.

I hear her breath catch in her chest for a moment as she looks at me and then her hand and my paw. It's as if the gesture feels familiar.

She shakes her head and pulls her hand out from beneath my paw.

"I think it's time to go," she says.

She then rushes up the ladder.

...

We walk home in silence. I can tell Emma is lost in thought. She keeps stealing glances at me and then gets a faraway look in her eyes.

Henry finally breaks the silence. "What should we name him?"

"Henry," Emma says warningly. "We may not be able to keep him. He might belong to someone and they might claim him."

Henry nods. "I know, but we need to call him something."

Emma sighs. "Fine. What did you have in mind?"

Henry thinks for a moment, then smiles. "How about Jolly?"

Emma's eyes widen at the same moment mine do. "Jolly?"

Henry nods. "Yeah, he seemed to like the Jolly Roger and he seems like a pretty jolly puppy."

Emma looks down at me and smiles. "Jolly it is."

I've been called worse names.

...

Henry parts ways with us at Granny's, while Emma and I continue home. I follow her into the living room. She sits down on the couch and I jump up to join her. I rest my head on her lap and she smiles, stroking my head.

I notice her reach for something on the end table beside her. It's the storybook. She places it on the armrest of the couch and begins thumbing through it as I watch. She turns to the part with us in Camelot.

Tears spring to her eyes as she runs her hand across my face. We're kissing in the picture. I had just given her the necklace with Liam's ring. I remember the smile that spread across her face when I told her I love her. I wish I could tell her now.

She turns the pages again. Now I'm lying on the floor of Granny's dying, while Emma kneels beside me. She's begging me not to leave her.

Emma's fingers trace across my face as a tear slips from her cheek and splatters across the page.

I reach my paw out and place it over her hand. I bark.

"I lost him three times," she whispers. "I had to say goodbye to him three times."

And I you. But I'm here now, Emma. I'll never leave you again.

"I miss him so much I feel like I can't breathe. I don't know what life looks like without him."

I lick her hand, recalling our last moment together when I kissed her hand before she disappeared from view.

She sighs heavily and closes the book. Emma roughly wipes at her face with the back of her hand. She looks down at me and strokes my head.

"I know you're just a puppy, but you're easy to talk to just like Killian was. I don't feel like you judge me. I feel like I can tell you anything." She laughs softly. "And I know that probably sounds crazy."

I shake my head and she laughs some more. I love the sound of her laughter.

...

Emma leaves for a few hours and I realize no amount of whining will bring her back. Instead, I decide to use my time wisely and explore the house. Emma feels our connection. I'm certain of it. I believe I can convince her that it's me if I go about this wisely.

I walk into Emma's bedroom and scan the room. A large bureau is against the wall opposite her bed. I jump on the chair and then the bureau. I walk across it and then stop at a jewelry box. I lift my paw and manage to open it. Inside, are a few necklaces and bracelets. And then my eyes land on the necklace with Liam's ring I gave her. I wonder why she's not wearing it, but then I realize it may remind her too much of me right now, just like the Jolly Roger. It may hurt too much to wear it.

And then it comes to me. I know what I can do to make her realize it's me. I pick up the necklace in my mouth and then jump down. I scamper out of the bedroom, through the hall, and down the stairs. Henry has good timing and just as he opens the front door, I run through his legs and out it.

"Jolly! Come back here!"

But I run as fast as my little legs can carry me. I take shortcuts to lose Henry and then I arrive at my destination: my grave.

I stare at my name, still finding it hard to believe. I climb atop the soil and stand beside the flask. Then I dig a small, shallow hole with my paws. I drop the necklace with the ring hanging from it into the hole and then cover it back up.

I then run all the way back home. Henry returns some time later, panting. I'm the picture of innocence as I wait for him on the porch.

"Where did you go?" he asks.

I simply stare at him. Emma arrives a moment later.

"What's going on?"

"Jolly escaped and took off somewhere."

"But he came back," Emma says as she looks at me.

"He did," Henry replies.

Emma walks up the porch and picks me up. She nuzzles my head with her nose and then kisses me.

"I'm glad you came back," she says softly.

As am I, love. As am I.

...

The next morning, Emma comes flying down the stairs, as Henry sits at the table eating breakfast and I sit beside his feet. Her eyes are wide with panic.

"It's missing!"

"What?" Henry asks.

She gestures to her neck. "The...the necklace with the ring Killian gave me. It was in my jewelry box. I...I've been too sad to wear it. It reminded me of him too much and I started to think that maybe if he was wearing it then he might still be here. He always said it kept him safe. Today I decided that I would wear it to feel closer to him. But it's not there. It's missing."

"It has to be here somewhere."

"I just tore apart my whole bedroom looking for it." Emma swallows hard. "I need to find it. It's the last thing Killian gave to me."

Henry stands, as I stare up at Emma. "Don't worry. We'll find it, Mom."

"I need to go get his flask," she says abruptly.

"What?"

"I left Killian's flask on his grave. I told him I thought he would like it better than flowers, but I want it now. It was his and I want it with me."

Henry nods. "Okay, you go get it and I'll look around here for the necklace."

Emma heads to the door and I follow her. She shakes her head. "No, you stay here."

I shake my head right back at her and she shrugs with a laugh. "How is it I can't seem to win an argument with a puppy? Okay, come on."

I follow her out the door.

...

Emma stands before my grave.

"It still doesn't feel real," she says. "I keep thinking you're going to appear out of nowhere."

I'm right here, Emma. I know you can feel it. Listen to your heart.

She bends down to pick up the flask, wiping off the dirt. Her eyes narrow for a moment as she stares at the disturbed soil beside it.

That's it, love. You know something isn't right. You always do.

Emma reaches down and brushes at the soil with her hand. She digs her hand down a little and her eyes widen when she feels the cool metal against her skin. She grips the necklace and pulls it from the soil.

Emma's mouth hangs open as she stares at the necklace. "How did it get here?"

I bark and she looks down at me.

"Oh my God," she breathes. "It was you."

I bob my head and bark again.

"But why this? Why take this item of Killian's that is so special to me and then bury at his grave?"

Listen to your heart, Emma. You believe in things you never thought you'd ever believe in. You've witnessed incredible events. Believe in this. Believe in me.

She kneels down in front of me and cups my face in her hands, as she looks into my eyes. "It's impossible. It's crazy."

I lean forward and lick her mouth. She brings her hand up to her lips and I see a spark in her eyes. She knows it's true. She knows it's me.

But she's frightened. Afraid to believe in something impossible. Scared about what having me back in this way could mean.

She shakes her head and stands. "Time to go home," she whispers and then places the necklace around her neck.

I follow her all the way home.

...

I lay beside her that night. She stares into my eyes and lovingly strokes my body. Deep down, she knows it's me. Her mind just hasn't caught up to her heart yet.

I know I could stay with her like this forever. I would get to be with the woman I love, but it wouldn't be fair to her. We could never have the life we imagined. I could never be the man she fell in love with. And I couldn't let her live a life that wasn't truly fulfilled. She deserves true happiness and to be loved completely.

So tomorrow I'll once again do the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I'll let her go. I'll continue to watch her from afar. I will make sure she's okay, but that's all I'll ever be able to have with her.

I move my head forward and lick her cheek, then press my nose against hers. I settle down beside her and she drapes her arm across me, a smile upon her lips.

Goodbye, my love.

...

It feels like a dream at first. The soft white glow before me. And then suddenly there he is. Zeus.

For a moment, I fear that I died again and this time I will have to move on to a better place. I fear I will never see Emma again.

"Killian, so nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same. What's going on?"

"Well, it seems there's been a terrible error."

I nod. "Indeed there has been."

"I accidentally reincarnated you into a puppy, rather than resurrected you. Apologies. I've been a bit distracted."

I swallow hard, wondering what this means. "Does that mean I lost my second chance?"

He shakes his head. "Heavens no. You deserve that second chance with your true love. I brought you here to right my wrong."

I breathe a sigh of relief, as a smile comes upon my lips. "Thank you."

"Come," he says and I follow.

...

I appear beside Emma in bed, just as I left her. But it's morning now. The sun is streaming in through the windows and making her face glow.

I look down and see my hand and hook, my legs. I have my body back. I can't help but smile.

I lift my hand to her cheek and gently caress it. She lets out a little breath and stirs slightly. Then her eyes slowly flutter open and land on me. I hear her breath catch in her chest.

"Killian?"

"It's me, love," I say.

"This isn't a dream. You're really here?" she whispers.

I nod. "I'm really here."

A smile spreads across her lips, as she snakes her arms around my neck and brings her lips to mine. She pulls back a moment later and proceeds to pepper my face with kisses as a laugh flows from my lips.

"I can't believe you came back," she says against my skin. She pulls back again and meets my eyes. "How is this possible?"

"Zeus. He sent me back as a reward for helping to defeating Hades."

"This is incredible." She pauses, chewing on her lip. "This is going to sound crazy, but-..."

"Did I initially return as a puppy?" I say, cutting her off. I nod. "Aye, that I did. It was an accident."

Emma smiles. "I knew it. I felt a connection to you right away. And you had the same personality. You led us to your ship and then buried the necklace."

"I was hoping I could make you believe in the impossible."

Emma grins. "You did." She then caresses my cheek. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." I stop for a moment, my voice lowering. "I knew I couldn't stay with you like that though, Emma."

"You were going to leave me again," she whispers, as tears spring to her eyes.

"You deserve a full, happy life, love." I pause. "But now I can give that to you. I can give you the future you deserve."

Emma presses another kiss to my lips. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't. I love you."

"I love you," she replies, as I kiss her again.

She pulls back, but our foreheads remain touching. "It might be hard to break the news to Henry that Jolly is gone though. He grew pretty attached to him."

I quirk an eyebrow. "You don't believe he'll be happier that I'm alive?"

Emma shrugs with a grin. "It's a toss up."

I laugh and then pull her body flush against mine as I kiss her again. Nothing has ever felt so good.

...…...THE END…...

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give. ~Steph


End file.
